darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
467
Dr. Lang reveals that his treatments have cured Barnabas, at least for the time being. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned to her life from her strange and haunting adventure into the past, but the terrible events she lived through there are beginning to change not only her life, but the lives of others around her. For this night, one man, afraid of what she might have discovered in 1795, has taken her away with him, but the end of their journey was a hospital, and the unexpected attention of a strange doctor. Barnabas wakes up in the hospital. Dr. Lang tells him he has been given many experimental drugs, and it is vital they monitor him. Barnabas insists on leaving. Lang tells Barnabas that he does not understand what has happened to him. Lang opens the drapes covering the window and lets the sunlight in. Barnabas screams. Act I Barnabas finds that the light does not affect him. He is able to stand in the direct light without pain. He revels in feeling the warmth of the sun. Lang cannot explain how he cured Barnabas, other than to say it was by chance. He has kept a record of what he did so it can be repeated if there is a regression. He promises that not only is he human again, he won't age as he did with the cure produced by Julia Hoffman. He has also sent his notes along to Julia, so she can take care of him if Lang is not available. Barnabas is so grateful he vows that if there is anything Dr. Lang wants him to do, he shall do it without question. Act II At Collinwood, Roger Collins is staring at the portrait of Angelique. When Elizabeth interrupts him, he calls her Naomi. Roger continues to call her Naomi while accusing her of drinking. He also says that they are married. He turns to Elizabeth but sees Naomi. He insults her and orders her to her room. He threatens her and she slaps him. This brings him back to the present where he doesn't remember calling his sister by Naomi's name. He stares at the portrait again, wondering who the woman is. When Elizabeth points out that the portrait is an antique and that the woman who posed for it is long dead, Roger says she is wrong--sometimes he can hear her voice. Act III Elizabeth and Roger visit Barnabas in the hospital. While Elizabeth and Barnabas chat, Roger is remote and doesn't take part in their conversation. Dr. Lang comes in to drop off some pills for Barnabas. Lang removes his head mirror and places it on a table. While the others are chatting, Roger surreptitiously takes the head mirror and puts it in his coat pocket. He announces he has to get back to Collinwood, but before he leaves the room he announces to Barnabas, "It is not this easy", leaving both Barnabas and Elizabeth puzzled. Act IV Back at Collinwood, Roger talks to the portrait of Angelique telling her that she must have put the idea in his head. He takes the head mirror and begins to twist the headband. At the hospital, Dr. Lang is talking to Barnabas and starts experiencing a severe headache. When Roger releases his grip on the headband, Lang's headache vanishes as quickly as it started. Barnabas says he may know the cause of the headache, but he hopes he is wrong. Roger starts twisting the band again, and Lang's headache returns. When Roger covers the mirror with his hand, Lang shouts that he can't see. Under Angelique's command, Roger starts to throw the head mirror into the fire but he can't do it, even for her. Lang recovers as Roger releases the headband, and Barnabas is sure the cause is Angelique trying to hurt Lang for helping him. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: How warm the sun is... I had forgotten. ---- : Barnabas: Can it all be over? Can the curse be finished? : Dr. Lang: Ah, so a curse was responsible! : Barnabas: No, Angelique will not let it happen, you're wrong, Doctor, this will end as it did with Doctor Hoffman. : Dr. Lang: (referring to Barnabas' previous aging) You are wrong, Mr. Collins; I have given you an injection to avoid what happened with Doctor Hoffman! : Barnabas: Then I can live as any other man... : Dr. Lang: Yes. For now, I see no reason why not. : Barnabas: For now... How often have I wanted to give a year for an hour to be as I was, just to step into the light... I only dreamed... I had forgotten the beauty of the day, the colors, the light, the green of the grass, the leaves, the trees, the blue of the sky... I am alive again!! ---- : Dr. Lang: Doctor Hoffman has your best interests at heart. : Barnabas: She told you about me, what I am? : Dr. Lang: No, she did not; actually, she refused to tell me. But I suspected, right from the beginning, and when she insisted that the room be darkened, then it was that I knew. ---- : Barnabas: (about Angelique) Oh, if I could only find some place where I could hide from her spirit- : Dr. Lang: Mr. Collins, perhaps in the mastery of science, in the mastery of modern medicine you will find your best hiding place? : Barnabas: She will fight you! : Dr. Lang: No, I will defend you, Mr. Collins! ---- : Barnabas: Doctor, how can I express my gratitude? What can I do for you? : Dr. Lang: For now, nothing; your feelings are enough. : Barnabas: I will make a vow - if ever you want me to do anything for you I will do it without question, whatever it is. : Dr. Lang: Thank you. I shall remember that. ---- : Dr. Lang: Begin a new life, the most exciting thought that a man can have. I am learning that too... Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Addison Powell as Eric Lang Background information and notes Production * When Roger returns to Collinwood from the hospital, new music is heard. Story * Julia has been sent a copy of Dr. Lang's notes in case Barnabas ever becomes a vampire again. * Dr. Lang has apparently been working on his own project, later revealed to be the creation of Adam, along with Barnabas' cure. * TIMELINE: Barnabas was chained in his coffin until last year. Dr. Lang reveals Barnabas can leave in two or three days. * It appears that some time has passed since the previous episode, as Dr. Lang would have taken a while to perfect his cure before waking Barnabas up and exposing him to direct sunlight. Julia apparently refused to provide her expertise and record of her own partially successful experiment to speed things up. * Dr. Lang's head mirror is a once common device doctors used to examine patients. It consists of a band to wrap around the doctor's forehead, and attached to the band is a concave mirror with a small hole in the middle. The mirror could be used to focus light onto the patient (into the mouth, for example) while the doctor could look through the mirror's hole. Even in the late 1960's, head mirrors were fast becoming obsolete, being quickly replaced by newly invented penlights. Today head mirrors are rarely used. Bloopers and continuity errors * Although the opening of this episode is a reprise of the closing scene of 466, Barnabas is now dressed in white pajamas and a blue robe instead of the striped robe he wore previously. The blocking has also changed significantly, and a "sunlight" special effect has been added. * When Elizabeth (seen by "Joshua" as "Naomi") slaps Roger, she appears to be striking his right cheek, but when Roger snaps back to his senses immediately afterwards, he can be seen holding his left cheek instead of his right. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 467 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 467 - Physician, **** Thyself Category:Dark Shadows episodes